5-Aroyl-pyrrole-2-acetic acid derivatives, such as acids, esters and nitriles, have been reported in the literature as being useful anti-inflammatory agents (e.g., see Belgian Pat. No. 762,060). The subject invention offers a convenient method for making pyrrole-2-acetic acid esters and acetonitriles which are useful as starting materials in the production of such anti-inflammatory agents. For example, said esters and nitriles may be readily acylated in the 5-position to provide the appropriate 5-aroyl function of such anti-inflammatory agents. In addition, said esters and nitriles may be readily hydrolyzed to the corresponding acid state, which acids may in turn be esterified by conventional esterification procedures and then acylated in the 5-position.